Dicing with Death Episode 028
Recap Days 56 Sinteron Jungle south of Ja'vis. Qualneer, Jakob the Flind and the 8 Gnolls are investigating the spot of the Tasloi Ambush. There is no sign of the Tasloi or any of Qualneer's belongings. The Tasloi are impossible to track since they travel though the trees and not the ground, and they tend to attack at night. Qualneer gets the Gnolls to set up an ambush. The Gnolls hide near the water, and Qualneer sets up camp as bait. That night Tasloi come to into the trap. Qualneer kills one Tasloi and the rest flee. Qualneer gives chase into the jungle with the Gnolls. The Tasloi get the jump on Qualneer in the jungle, and the fight starts proper. More Tasloi are taken down. Some more Tasloi flee into the jungle and again the Gnolls with Qualneer give chase, finding a clearing. In the clearing the Tasloi Homes can be seen in the trees above. On the ground are giant spiderwebs leading to a nearby cave. 6 Tasloi are climbing down from the trees above, Qualneer gives the order to chop down the 3 trees supporting their treehouses. The Tasloi homes end up destroyed and most of the Tasloi killed. Qualneer forces one to talk, and it explains that it put the items it stole off Qualneer in a nearby cave. Inside the cave is full of rubies that the Tasloi have been mining. A 8 foot long spider with a Tasloi riding it attacks a Gnoll, killing them. The Gnolls and Qualneer kill the spider, but not before another Gnoll is killed. Then a second spider is on it's way into the chamber, which is killed in short measure. Armed Tasloi charge into the chamber. After the fight, 2 Tasloi go to retreat and Qualneer orders the Gnolls to give chase and killed. In the end there are 4 Gnolls and Jakob left alive. Qualneer can't find his stolen goods, but Jakob the Flind points out the value of all the rubies in the mine is worth far more than what Qualneer had lost. Qualneer is hypnotised, realising the extent of the wealth in the walls. Qualneer loots the dead Tasloi and finds they have Rubies in their pockets. The party regroup and explore. They find a 3 more giant spider, dragging cocooned gnoll away each. The party leave them to their retreat. Over the next hour the Gnolls clear out the rest of the Tasloi from the mine. Still no sign of Qualneer's belongings. Qualneer heads outside and looks in the ruined treehouses. Qualneer finds his backpack in a room full of child Tasloi, inside is all his old belongings. Qualneer loots a bunch of loose rubies and put them in his old backpack. Qualneer agrees to give the Ruby Mine to Jakob. Days 57 It is dawn when all the work is done. Everyone rests during the day. Experience *Experience: 16540 (+1654 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 39695 exp total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes